Confessions
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Second NadeXAmu Yuri oneshot. NADESHIKO IS A GIRL, THERE'S NO NAGIHIKO! A dark secret and confession. Out of character, u been warned! Enjoy!


True Confessions:

_Disclaimer: _ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

In the royal garden the guardians were busy as usual. The charas decided to clean up their small house, and chores were split by King Kiseki. Rhythm thought that chores weren't cool. Suu wanted everyone to help out as her bad side came to use.

"Everyone needs to do their part in order for us to finish faster." She huffed. "Cleaning up this house is TEAMWORK!" She yelled out the last word a few times.

The charas understood and right to cleaning they were. Even Kiseki was scared of Suu's bad side and the king began to help his 'commoners' in which he likes to call them. Nagihiko witnessed the whole thing chuckling. Amu wanted to know what was so amusing and followed her friend's gaze. She saw how Suu ordered each chara to do the cleaning properly.

After a while it was the end of the guardians meeting. Everyone briskly went home. Nagihiko asked Amu to walk her home and she accepted his invite. Miki took this chance to get closer to Rhythm as his cool act always made her blush and squeal.

Nagihiko knew he had feelings for Amu. The pink haired girl did too and talked about randomness.

"I can't wait to see Nadeshiko." Out of nowhere it came out.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"I haven't heard anything."

"Ah okay."

Nagihiko couldn't take it anymore as he wanted to tell her his darkest secret. Pausing he stood there and decided to tell her quickly.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Entering a park they sat in a nearby bench.

"You know how Nadeshiko and I are twins?"

"Yes I know."

"Well to be honest I'm Nadeshiko. I never had a twin."

"Huh, what?" confused as question marks appeared on her cute head.

Sighing Nagihiko or Nadeshiko explained to her when she was younger she always wanted to be a boy. Her desires to being a boy grew when she saw boys playing her all time favorite sport Basketball. She would cross dress as a boy just to play the sport. Her parents knew but her mother wanted her to learn Japanese dancing. She understood and took the dancing seriously. In her heart she prayed to be more girly just for the dancing she was studying that's when Temari was born.

Now to explain to Amu about Rhythm aside from dancing which she loved a lot playing basketball kept urging inside of her. She told her parents when going to Europe she would still cross dress. For them it was no harm, she was satisfied until her urges grew more and Rhythm was born. She had two charas who didn't mind her showing her true form which she loved and loving her two charas. Just like Dia, Temari was back in her egg but would pop out once in a while to see what's going on with the others.

Amu understood and hugged her best friend. "Even though you were always far away you were always here."

"Yes and I just wanted to find out more about myself." Nadeshiko chuckled.

"I know I'm still figuring out more about myself thanks to the help of my friends." Amu blushed.

"Are you upset?"

"Not really you just did what you wanted and I'm glad you told me."

"I'm happy you aren't mad."

"Do the other guardians know?"

"Yes I told them all." She took hold of Amu's hand. "They were all worried about how you would take the news."

"I was a bit surprised but you've had a good reason for doing it."

Now Amu knew she was in love with her best friend. Nadeshiko felt the same and needed to tell her.

"Now it's my turn to tell you something."

"Alright I want to tell you something else too." She entwined her fingers with Amu's.

"Ever since we became good friends last year I had fallen for you."

Nadeshiko blushed gripping her crush's hands. "As more than a friend I felt in my heart I would fall in love with you."

"This means were in love with each other."

"I know as a friend or lover I'll always be there for you."

"We can be there for each other as both."

The charas were surprised with blushed marks on their small cheeks. They were happy for their owners and going to be there no matter the situation.

Amu asked for a kiss with a shy smile. The girl nodded her head smiling and clasped her lips onto Amu's. There was a heated make out session with the both and a few needed breathers to be taken.

"Amu chan, and Nadeshiko together wow." Ran cheered.

"We should be happy for them desu." Suu watched the couple smiling.

"That's so cool." Rhythm had two thumbs up for the girls.

Miki decided to draw them together. Her face turned completely red during her drawing. In her drawing they were using their tongues on each other.

The end.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…


End file.
